Problem: Daniel did 62 more push-ups than Kevin in the evening. Daniel did 67 push-ups. How many push-ups did Kevin do?
Solution: Daniel did 67 push-ups, and Kevin did 62 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $67 - 62$ push-ups. He did $67 - 62 = 5$ push-ups.